1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to MPO cords or cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter to facilitate a connection link between MPO connectors at the ends of MPO cords and cables to permit attachment of one female MPO connector to another female MPO connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cord and cables with multiple-fiber push-on/pull-off (MPO) connectors are generally known in the art. Such connectors relate to IEC-61754-7 and EIA/TIA 604-5 (FOCIS 5) standards, which are incorporated herein by reference. MPO patch cords have MPO connectors that typically exist in two genders—male with alignment pins or female without alignment pins.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 11 denotes a male MPO connector, in accordance with the prior art. In initial construction, the male MPO connector 11 has first and second holes 13 and 15 formed in a termination end or front face 17 of a first ferrule 18. First and second alignment pins 19 and 21 reside within the first and second holes 13 and 15, respectively, and protrude away from the front face 17 of the first ferrule 18.
Fiber ends 23 are located in a single row and are aligned between the first and second alignment pins 19 and 21. Although FIG. 1 illustrates eight fiber ends 23 located between the first and second alignment pins 19 and 21, it is known to have twelve fiber ends in a single row, twenty-four fiber ends in two rows, forty-eight fiber ends in four rows, or seventy-two fiber ends in six rows between the first and second alignment pins 19 and 21.
In FIG. 2, reference numeral 27 denotes a female MPO connector, in accordance with the prior art. The female MPO connector 27 has third and fourth holes 29 and 31 formed in a termination end or front face 33 of a second ferrule 35. The third and fourth holes 29 and 31 are empty and do not possess any alignment pins. Rather, the third and fourth holes 29 and 31 are provided as guidance holes to receive the first and second alignment pins 19 and 21 of a mating male MPO connector or mating male MPO port.
Fiber ends 37 are located in a single row and are aligned between the third and fourth holes 29 and 31. Although FIG. 2 illustrates eight fiber ends 37 located between the third and fourth holes 29 and 31, it is known to have twelve fiber ends in a single row, twenty-four fiber ends in two rows, forty-eight fiber ends in four rows, or seventy-two fiber ends in six rows between the third and fourth holes 29 and 31.
In accordance with the prior art, it can be seen that a female MPO connector 27 cannot be mated to another female MPO connector 27 or female MPO port accurately. Female MPO connectors 27 have only guidance holes 29 and 31. There are no alignment pins associated with female MPO connectors 27 or female MPO ports. Therefore, a precision alignment during mating could not be achieved.
Also in accordance with the prior art, it can be seen that a male MPO connector 11 cannot be mated to another male MPO connector 11. Male MPO connectors 11 have first and second alignment pins 19 and 21. There are no guidance holes associated with male MPO connectors 11 or male MPO ports to receive the alignment pins 19 and 21. Therefore, a precision alignment during mating could not be achieved.
In the prior art, an MPO patch cord having a male MPO connector at each end is known. An MPO patch cord having a female MPO connector at each end is known. An MPO patch cord having a male MPO connector at one end and a female MPO connector at the other end is also known. These constitute the three known types of MPO-to-MPO patch cords.